Mysterious FatePhantom Returns! A MAR Story
by SakuraHarunoAndSasukeUchiha
Summary: Its been 3 years.The dreams have started up again but this time Koyuki is having them to.When GateKeeper Pierrot comes for Ginta the die is rolled a 3 comes up.Ice,Known as Sapphire,goes too.Will they defeat phantom with some help from Alviss and friends?
1. Phantom's return and Ian's defeat

This happens 3 years ginta comes back. Phantom has returned with a few of the chess pieces but some have left. Like Pano,Leno and they're father. Partway through Ian leaves with Gido and joins Ginta's group.

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN MAR!Though I do own Sapphire and any other Oc's I put in the story

Mysterious Fate-Phantom Returns! A MAR story

Chapter 1-Going back to MAR, Mysterious threats

"Ginta-kun!" Koyuki cried out hugging her friend as he stepped out of a portal like door and into the classroom. "Hey to you to Koyuki-chan!" Ginta said blushing slighty,returning the hug. "Im glad your back from MAR but now's not the time for chitchat, its time for you to go home and see your mom. She's been worried sick about you"

3 years later

"Hey!Ginta-kun!" Koyuki said waving to her childhood friend.

"Hey Koyuki-chan!How are you?" Ginta said to Koyuki running up to her.

"Its been 3 years since you came back from MAR but I'm starting to get those kinds of visions you were having" She eplained quietly, looking at the ground.

"So am I Koyuki-chan" Ginta said looking at the school,Okama High.

"What could it mean Ginta?" Koyuki asked looking into Ginta's face.

"I dont know Koyuki but whatever it means it cant be good" he replied staring into Koyuki's eye's.

After Ginta had defeated Phantom, freed Allen from his curse and Alviss got rid of the zombie curse on him with the help of Ginta, Phantom had said a few last words. They had concerned Ginta. But he was the only one who had heard them. The words Phantom spoke was this, "In 3 years from now, I will return with vengeance. And with me will be a new Queen and Princess. When that time comes Ginta, beware. Cause I will be thirsty for vengeance. And I will gain control over Babbo to take over MAR".

The day went by quickly after that. With Ginta worried about what Phantom had said he couldn't concentrate on anything his teacher's wanted him to work on. He walked into the lunch room door when lunch came around. Everyone was now worried about Ginta because he normally had a big appetite but now he was hardly touching his food.

"Are you ok Ginta?" one of Ginta's friends asked him.

"Huh?Oh...yeah I'm fine" Ginta said quietly once again thinking about Phantoms last words and what they could mean.

"Are you sure?You've hardly touched your food today...and its not exactly like you to hardly eat. And Koyuki your quieter then usual...normally your not this quiet" another, sayoko, said.

Suddenly Ginta zoned out and his eye's went blank. He dropped his fork and knife and got up. He walked over to the wall closest to the table they were eating at as the room got dark and cold. Then the gate that had appeared in the classroom 3 years ago showed up again. Along with Gatekeeper Pierrot, the clown-like figure smilied and said, "Its been a while Ginta".

Snapping out of his trance like state Ginta smiled and said, "So it has. 3 years hasn't done you much good but oh well. If I'm being called back to MAR can Koyuki-chan come?".

"Its up to the dice remember" Pierrot said rolling the dice. The dice landed on a 3. "Well it seems as though 3 of you will be traveling to MAR Heaven this time but who is the third?" He asked eerily.

"Me..." A timid voice from behind Ginta said.

"Sapphire?Your the third person?!" everyone including Ginta exclaimed.

Sapphire was a timid but shy girl with medium length sapphire blue hair.Along with having pure sapphire blue eyes, she wore a tight dark blue tank top and a short midnight blue skirt, with jet black boots that came to about her knee's and went perfectly with her outfit. She was in her 12th year and she usually wore light blue eyeshadow and a hint of pink blush. She was the last one anyone expected to be traveling to MAR.

"Ok then will the 3 traveling to MAR please step through the doors?" Pierrot asked the 3 impaitently.

As Ginta, Koyuki and Sapphire were entering the gate, someone called out from the crowd of classmates and eager friends.

"Sapphire-chan! Bring me back tales of your adventures!" the voice called after Sapphire.

"And goodluck you guys!" everyone shouted at the 3.

"Thank-you Rei-kun and I will bring you back tales. I promise" Sapphire shyly said over her shoulder.

After they were in MAR they began freefalling. Ginta, unlike last time, landed on his feet this time. A few seconds later he caught Koyuki and just as he was putting her down Sapphire landed crouching like a cat. Ginta and Koyuki stared at her dumbfounded but left it alone. Ginta looked up to see Dorothy running towards him. On the other side was Alviss, Allen and Snow. Jack and Nanashi were running behind Dorothy.

"Everyone's here... Dont tell me... Phantom and the Chess Pieces have returned?" Ginta asked gravely concerned.

"Yea... how did you know?" Alviss asked shocked at how Ginta knew.

"Because when you guys were celebrating Phantom spoke to me... he told me he would return about now 3 years ago and would seek vengeance" Ginta said quietly.

"What?" Alviss asked worried.

Ginta just started walking as everybody ignored Koyuki and Sapphire. Sapphire was no where to be seen when Ginta had turned around to introduce her to everyone. She had wandered off somewhere.

'Everyone ignore's me just cause I'm a timid,shy and quiet girl but not anymore' She thought to herself kicking the air. As she brought her foot down a black spiky haired person appeared in front of her. "W-who are you?" She asked him.

"My name is Ian and I'm with the Chess Pieces. And who may I ask are you?" Ian asked her.

"My name is Ice Nigawa and I'm here with Ginta to stop you guys. But you can call me sapphire" She replied getting into a fighting stance.

"Why would you fight me if you have no ARM's?" He asked also getting into a fighting stance.

"Because... I dont need any ARM's right now" she said punching Ian in the stomach and then appearing behind him and kicking him into the air, the appearing over him kicked him into the ground.

But Ian wouldn't give up so easily. He used an ARM and sent Sapphire flying into a tree. She crumpled to the forest floor and started crying. She was sick of everyone thinking she was weak just cause of the way she acted and her shyness and appearance. Everyone thought she was a weak girl but she wasn't. She got up as everyone else came running. Alviss was about to protect Sapphire but she just told him to stay back with the others and dont get in her way.

Suddenely she appeared behind Ian, threw him into the air much and Ian was prepared to counter but to surprise, and everyone else's, she grab his arm and threw him towards a tree. She then disapeared and appeared behind him just as he was about to hit a tree and kicked his back and sent him flying towards the group. She jumped above him and kicked him to the ground.


	2. Sapphire's history

Chapter 2-Sapphire's history and a mystery revealed

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own MAR, however I do own any OC's that I put into this story.

Everyone looked at Sapphire as if she was crazy. Kicking Ian's ass without any ARM's was insane. Even Alviss and Allan were shocked. Sapphire had imense strength and somehow imense magical power. Ian got up and laughed manically.

"Your strong girl...but its not enough" He said.

Suddenely something whipped out at Sapphire. She was thrown into a nearby tree and collapsed on the gorund. Alviss rushed to her side on instinct. He saw she was bleeding from a cut on her arm and was about to help her up when she glared at him. She got up slowly holding her arm and steadied herself. She reached into her pocket and took something out. It strangely resemble something of a Guardian ARM.

"Sapphire is that...?" Ginta asked not finishing his question.

"An ARM?Yea it is" Sapphire grunted throwing it into the air.

"Sacred Guardian, Dark Angel Yui-chan!" She shouted as a bright light filled the sky.

A girl with long black hair with red streaks, tanned skin and black wings replaced the ARM that moments ago was in the sky. The girl wore a black 1 piece bathing suit with fishnet covering her shoulders. Fishnet also covered her legs and she work black heels.

"Long time no see Yui-chan!" Sapphire said to her Guardian ARM.

"Yea it has been a long time, Ice-san" Yui said.

"Sapphire..." Ginta started but Sapphire silenced him with a glare.

"No Gido-chan this time?" Yui asked Ian, dodging one of his attacks.

"Ice... hmmm... ICE! Your Ice?!" Ian said his eyes suddenely widening.

"So you've heard of me as well? Well its expected considering I'm somewhat of a legend with you Chess Pieces" Sapphire said glaring at Ian for speaking her real name. The only one she allowed to say her real name was her Guardian, Yui.

"Yui-chan! Sacred Dark Blast!" She said shouting the last little bit.

Yui sent out a black ball of energy. Ian knew he was in danger and Alviss knew why. He also knew why he had rushed to this girl's side when she was hurt. It was her. It had to be her. It made perfect sense. The Guardian ARM, the strength, the magical power. It all made sense now.

"ICE-CHAN!" he shouted remembering that everytime she used this attack before she would pass out from loss of energy considering this attack took her energy and magical power as well as it took lots of concentration.

"Now you remember? Took ya long enough" Sapphire muttered. As she was saying this Ian dissapeared before the blast could hit him. Moments later Sapphire was on the ground with the Guardian ARM back in its chain like form and in her hand. She was close to passing out from using to much energy and magical power as well as loss of blood from the cut on her arm. The last thing she saw before passing out was Alviss' face.

After about 2 hours Sapphire woke up to find everyone staring at her. Alviss hugged her, his eyes filling with tears from having been worried sick about her. Allan tusseled her hair and just said, "Good job kid". No one could understand what was going on until Sapphire explained the situation. A few minutes later Sapphire was summarizing up her story.

"So you see, I was born here, in MAR Heaven. Not in Tokyo. And I was raised here 'til I was 9. Im currently 18 now so a good half my life was spent here. When the war started 9 years ago i was sent to a Parallel World cause I was special. So Allan sent me to Tokyo, your world Ginta. I was quiet cause I missed MAR Heaven so much. I never knew when I would be coming back. But here I am now... back in MAR Heaven after all these years with Alviss, my childhood friend up until I was sent to Tokyo" Sapphire said sighing.

Ok folks thats all I'm gonna write right now. Sapphire's Guardians name is pronounced you-ee for those of you who cant figure out how its pronounced. And as for Sapphire her real name is Ice. But she got nicknamed Sapphire in Ginta's world because she loves Sapphire blue. For those of you who like Ian I'm sorry about Sapphire kicking his ass, but its my story right? I decide what happens. Oh well if you want to find out what happens next just wait for the next chapter:D


End file.
